Kingdom Hearts: Keys of Legend
by Destiny-FaithAngel
Summary: Start a year after KH2, Sora get a vision in which leads to a destruction of a world. Now with Kairi and Riku they must come to save the Realms but first can they unravel the mystery of Kingdom Hearts? Will it also reveal the secrets of their past...
1. Prologue

**D-FA: Hello again, I know I should update the other stories but I really wanted to post this one since it been on my mind for a while. Soon once school over I'll start updating again as I have the chapters written on paper but not on the laptop. Enjoy this story as it been written 3 times before I was even happy about it.**

**Moira: Author stop ranting and let get it started. **

**D-FA: Fine but Axel get to do disclaimer**

**Moira: Why can't I? I'm the reason you started this  
><strong>

**D-FA: Your an OC and Axel isn't besides you get your turn later.  
><strong>

****Axel: You just got serve Moira, Got it memorised! Disclaimer the author has no right over the Kingdom Hearts series and Disney and any other francises. She only hold the rights over the plot, OCs characters and the OW(Original Worlds) she created.****

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<br>Lament of Lost Kingdoms**

_Light and Darkness … always fighting for Balance in a never ending cycle since the beginning of time but it wasn't like that at first …. it didn't even exist …._

_Someone once told me of The Ancient P__recepts written, told__ that many eons ago that there __was the only one world that existed and in which contain an ethereal beauty of variety of combine landscapes home to all. Within the centre of this lay Atrumetlevis Quiesco, often known as the City of Light was the state of eternal peace and harmony brought by Kingdom Hearts. A thousand years had past; King Liromos and Queen Dynica rule over the land and kept the peace but didn't notice the distant between their trusted friend, Vertioro until it was too late. The man believe that they should play god and with this thought in mind he commit the worst crime to the City and to Kingdom Hearts itself._

_That night was the beginning of the end as thousands of lights shot across the sky as a burst of dark swirling energy cracked into the moon's surface shattering the very core to let its precious treasure fall from the sky and onto the earth. Vertioro discovered that the treasure was an energy source … contained within pure crystal were the entwining source of Life and Death, a phoenix and dragon._

_When he possessed it, he couldn't control the vast pure power it contained not to the extend of what he needed; he divided the crystal in half, bringing forth into the world the two opposing forces; the Light and the Darkness. Seeing this he trap the forces into mortal vessels giving it a soul, a body and a mind but didn't expect that it would be barely a child in this form. Completed he took the Darkness away with him leaving the Light behind, bleeding to death. The Light was found by a girl, Jasmina Luminous of the Regius Court and the Court took care of the girl and raised the Light up as a human being. Light learn everything of their ways until she believe that she was human to the blood and bone with no memories of her origins. During this time the Darkness grew up but under her Master's rule she grew to be ruthless to life and insane to what she felt inside; her energy went to him to which he channeled to create his army. The army was invincible with dark creatures of the unknown and by the time word reach the city it was already too late_

_The Kingdom was force into battle with the army as the kingdom was slowly overturn by darkness, many flee the city but the King and Queen who stay behind were slay to death with the blade of their friend. While they escape the Light meet the Darkness for the first time and at the moment a connection seem click shattering the insanity for a moment for the Darkness before the Light was drag away. Since then a few years had past in which the dark became the new force in the city growing by the day while those who still believe in the light fought against the dark ones in hope to set their kingdom free. Light not knowing created a powerful weapon into existence, the Keyblade to protect those who believe in the light because she could no longer stand the countless death against the dark. _

_Years later, a war rage on between the two forces for the Kingdom; a war in which crumbled the remains for forests into vast deserts of the dead that glitter of Keyblades of the brave. Soon they reach the city sanctuary in where the battle is near it's end. The Light realise who she was and what the source to this, ran to set the Darkness free from Vertioro's grip of mental insanity; slowing the root of darkness and his increase in power changing the battlefield. They both selected 5 of those with strong hearts, souls and mind giving them a fraction of their power and with them and themselves became the 7 Chosen. Together with the other keyblade wielders they all defeated Vertioro and his army of darkness regaining the city back but his plan was already had been set as the world had been eroding away by darkness. Realising this they return to their true forms of the Treasure – Heart Crystal of Kingdom Hearts, the Dragon of Dark Moon and the Phoenix of Light Sun; they gather the what left of the light and together they form other worlds into the vast sky that became one with the stars, protected with barriers but the price for this they paid was worst then death; since they were products of now tainted energy immortality trap them as a mortal never to age, never to forget their mistakes, never to gain their true forms again and never to rejoin with Kingdom Hearts once more._

_The City was left in ruins still yet it possess the equal powers of light and darkness. It was the only part of the world that didn't become one with the stars. They set ruins back to its original form before sealing the city away and leaving Jasmina with the secret of it location as she and the others that were left move towards the stars to start anew. Both the Light and Dark stood watching each other before they both separated never resting or staying for long as they explore what they created a new. Soon millenniums pass at a blink of an eye; since Kingdom Hearts was unlock and incomplete there had been many Keyblade Wars to gain the rest of it powers but there was nothing for them to do but watch and wait hoping for history to repeat itself to bring the seven keys together once more to lock the doors for eternity._

The Ancient P_recepts__ believe that the time would soon come for the Chosen ones to rise, because this old legend is the truth that stay outside of time; slowly remember as a shatter reality and only they can see in their dreams._

_I'm here see to what had been still left unfinished … the Treasure of Kingdom Hearts..._

* * *

><p><em>It is a mistake to look too far ahead<em>

_Only one link of the chain of destiny can be handled at a time_

_As it would shatter and leave remains of what would have been  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Past - 13 years ago<strong>_

_**Radiant Garden**_

The stars stood brighter then ever as the palace of Radiant Garden stood grander as it gleam, it was to celebrate the peace that had grace this world for centuries. Inside the ballroom stood in all it glory as it been for thousands of years with circle crystals as the source of light along the walls, skylight stretches across the ceiling that shows the velvet sky in it fullness as the walls were decorated with carvings and words in a language long forgotten as the twirling of dancers dance to the music on white marble floor as the King Ansem the Wise sat at his throne watching his children; Kairi, Hikari, Kuraia, Ienzo and Lea dancing around laughing together.

The three girls stop their dancing as their brothers left them and headed towards the food table before crawling under to set their sights on their pets Stitch and Bolt eating their fill from the stolen food from above.

"Aww, kawii they are so cute together" Kairi cooed at them before giggling at Stitch's pulled face.

"Come on Stitch, let go and drag my dad of the throne and have a dance" Hikari clapped excitedly

"That a good idea, it better then to stare at other people having fun" Kuraia pick up Bolt practically dragging the dog away from it plate of it delicious steak.

With both Bolt and Stitch at their side they ambush the throne dragging their father off his seat to dance with the people to laugh and have fun.

Ansem was laughing as he lifted his children into the air, twirling under the starlight with the soft instrumental in the background as it reflected the mood. Hikari was laughing with joy as her scarlet copper hair appeared to match her sister except when the light shine upon it light up like the orange colours of the sun.

Lea meanwhile was watching from the other side of the hall with his friend Isa and brother Ienzo deciding how to cause some firework mischief without getting caught by the palace guards. Music filled the hall with laughter as the moon ever shone brighter then any nights as it bright the night with it soft blue moonlight; everything was perfect, just like a fairytale for this fragile moment in time.

* * *

><p>Far away from the happiness within this world, beneath its surface stood a scientist inside the laboratory that was created by Ansem from his adopted son's interests in the scientific field that they research in. He held a smirk as the pages flick onto the computer screen that held the old fool's name of all experiments that was done by him; it would fall down to the King in the end with the reward of losing the trust of the people in kingdom of light.<p>

Beside him, was a curiosity of the dark side; the woman stood there within the darken room watching Xehanort put the pieces in place before glancing at one of the screens. Maleficent watch the machines scanning blue prints of their own design to create creatures of darkness more advance then the pure-bloods or the original prototypes; better and stronger warriors for her army.

What they didn't know that one of the scientist who's job was to get some old research notes for his own note taking hid in the darkness. Silent footsteps walk into the outer area of the laboratory idly fingering the books on the human heart is what that cover wall to wall of the place, the grey hair child look up suddenly in surprise at the wisps of darkness floating, vanishing as it got further into the room.

Ienzo being curious walk deeper into the shut down laboratory only to see lights flickering underneath a door at the end of the corridor. He walk through eerie as it was to the door before it open up silently with the key-code; revealing a sight that should have been left alone

"The army construction is 96% complete and it a miracle that no one notice it. Only a few days and it would be ready" Xehanort type on the keyboard without looking behind him

"Better, soon it will be ours. The entire kingdom and it's secret would soon be in the power of our hands, but what about the family, the spawns of the King. Are you going to kill them" She petted her crow softly as it crooned

"No, that would be pointless, I want _Ansem_ to suffer to know that what happens today would be on his shoulders that he couldn't protect his family from this disaster. Keeping them alive but separated would be the better choice."

"A curse … marvellous indeed you are truly are becoming dark but the apprentices, your allies -"

"They would join me and see it my way after all the knowledge of the heart would be ours once the _Royal family _is gone"

Ienzo watch in horror, wanting to warn his family he back away only to knock a glass vial of the table, shattering to the ground; horror and fear cross his face as those who he was spying on were facing him with absolute distaste.

"Grab him" the woman's voice crawled over him in it's iciness before the feeling of familiar darkness grab him by the arms and drag him over to them on his knees, above staring with those endless abyss were the creations that he help create along with the others.

"So this is one of the children of Ansem. That won't do at all" the woman held a stern look that made her pale green skin darken with silent fury.

"You use us ... use my connection with Ansem and my own intelligence to help you to create these creatures; I wanted to learn more about the darkness and how the human heart functions ... I wanted you to remember who you were! Not destroy my home, my family; even if Ansem became cautious with his choices at least he did what he believe was right and I was stupid enough to not listen."

"That fool believes that light is the strongest force of all but when it fact it was the darkness that brought us all into being, it in our hearts. It is all of us that turn against him including you! Your the only one naïve enough to believe that we did this with good intentions. It is with darkness shall all the answer be ours, why do you think Kairi isn't with us anymore she will be apart of something bigger"

He look at his friend with shock before it was fuelled to rage "Where did you take her! Tell me you, you ..." he just cursed his way, trying to escape the grips of the creatures but to no avail.

Xehanort didn't even held a shred of pity for his fellow scientist cries because in the end he would join them, to use his intelligence towards the power of

"Since he here, let start this festivity" the witch strode up to the child, menacing she was trying to instil on him for his final moments.

Ienzo just look his friend with tears in his eyes as trembling for what to come "You lie to me! Why?" was all that echo in the room before being subjected to the witch's poisonous gaze before falling into darkness unaware of grip of thorns in his soul.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sire! There is an immediate danger to the kingdom" a man ran in wearing the palace guards uniform with panic written across his face "they are consuming the hearts of the people destroying them without hesitation as they follow a woman with clothes in black that her green skin stands out, they have past the outer walls and the citadel and they coming here … to the palace" <em>

"_Xehanort what are you doing here?" Ansem held his children behind him protecting them from him and the other 4 apprentices behind him; __Braig, Dilan, Even and Aeleus_

"_I came demonstrate the result of my own experiments" those garnet eyes gleam from his face as he grinned "To demonstrate that these experiments are the key to further advancement and not to be ridiculed by the likes of you!"_

"_Cid, hurry! Squall and Cloud are bidding us time but it can't last. We got as many people as we could now call for them and let go and leave this world … it's not our home any more." tears fell from the peaceful teen girl's emerald eyes as she cradled a raven hair child that was sobbing within her arms looking out the window as screams pierce the night sky, lighting slash across the sky as thunder rumbled in strength._

"_I'm the Mistress of all Evil and you shall suffer more then death itself as this kingdom shall rot to the ground" darkness spread out like dark mists oozing it way into every crevice and cracks, consuming the citadel in it's icy grip as it spread beyond the outer walls."This place now belongs to me!"_

"_You shall never see the light of day nor any of your loved one" Xehanort laugh_

"_What have you done to them! What did you do to my children" Ansem cried out, ragged and torn as he was chain to the dungeon wall, to see not all 4 but 5 apprentices standing behind the man, eyes that were cold and grey without a flicker of emotions._

"_Wha- Ienzo … IENZO! NO! What did you do to him!" he tried to reach out towards his adopted son, who gave no notice to him but simply stare beyond him but his answer came from the shadows besides him_

"_I Cursed them all!" the witch whisper slowly in his ear, stroking his cheek with her boney fingers before laughing fill with cruel intents before facing him with her cold, trancing eyes of hers._

Within the darken night, shivering from the tainted darkness that was in the air; a woman ran through barren corridors, hidden behind her white cloak; there was nothing odd about her, nothing but the average except she was passing through already knowing where to go instead of running in panic, determination place in every step as she simple ignore the following trails of darkness like they were beneath her attention.

Her footsteps echo in the unnatural silence as the crystal lamps lit along her path but she had no concern for that nor for the scenery of death and sadness. She came back to this world because she was looking for the light that call her here; the innocent pure light that pull her from her travels. She flip the lever and the elevator up towards the highest level taking in the sight of yellow specks within the darkness surrounding the palace; before heading towards one of the few places that were open to the public.

Dimly lit fragments of light dance through the stain glass windows above from the floating crystals as it shed light onto the walls that held illustrations of stories craved upon the walls that lead to centre of the room in which 3 children were huddle together as soft sobbing echo in the stone room; Lea, Hikari and Kuraia were shivering in the cold as their clothes were torn and bloody by the monsters they tired to escape; Lea who was the oldest watch over them trying to calm them down.

Feeling a prickling sensation at the back of his neck he turn round to see a woman standing at the doors in a long, white travelling cloak that seem to make her glow; he place himself in front of his sisters holding his Frisbee out ready to throw at a moment notice. He didn't want to see any more bloodshed but if he had to he would do so if he and his family wanted to survive; casting a spell the frisbee were set alit in flames giving the stranger a warning

Pulling her hood down as she walk towards them "There no need for violence, I'm here to help."

* * *

><p>Below beneath the palace's floor, down into the natural darkness another woman walk with leather black clothing, high heels clicking against the stone floor; walking past the cell-holds to the concentrate amount of emotional grief that led her here. Reaching the cell-hold she simply open it as if it was never lock, the darkness of the room fled as the outside light shone to reveal to her surprise that the person who was chained to the wall, bloody and bruised was no other then Ansem the Wise ... King of Light yet the scent of corrupted darkness reach her nose, she growled with distaste at this outcome.<p>

"Ansem the Wise what are you doing down here?" she already knew but he needs to understand what he had done, learn from his own mistake.

He look up to see a woman, a dangerous one with her glowing purple eyes, dress entirely in black, was scowling at him with distaste "Who are you?"

"No one you need to know but the one who would set you free so answer the question!"

Ansem's dwindling hope flicker back to life as he stare at her but was also cautious, what if this was a trap "My own apprentices turn against me and the kingdom and with that brought disaster to it's peaceful state and lock me up because I interfere and halted their process on the heart "

Sighing to herself she knew he needed time to understand who's fault it is since he only stated the what and not why; the chains undid themselves and she help him up "You still a foolish old man, your majesty. You may _learn_ but you don't _understand_, you place doubt of evil on them when _you_ start this for the greed of knowledge. Knowledge itself isn't just a blessing it is also a curse! …. Let go! The safest place for you is outside the world's borders because they cursed you as well" the man's eyes widen at the fact

"Let hope I have pity enough to change it for you" she stalk off annoyed at him but fill with utter melancholy at the feeling of tainted darkness that is growing in this world she used to call home.

Ansem follow her out before running off in the opposite direction towards the lab to leave something behind to flaw his apprentices plans. She stood still once the footsteps were heard running into the distance she didn't stop him; it wasn't her place to do so beside the pieces are falling into place at the moment so what is the need to interfere unless...no, frowning she melted into the shadows as if she never existed

* * *

><p>The lady in white heal their injures, calming down their fears with her voice as they told her of the events that happen that lead to this disaster and to the very evil that corrupted these walls now and tearing this family and world apart as they speak.<p>

"And that how we got here and it wasn't easy. Got it memorise!" Lea twirled his discs cautiously watching the lady; he had his fare share of strangers but who on the kingdom has pure white hair and silver eyes.

"Lea stop antagonising her or she won't help!" Kuraia yelled at Lea, who just poked his tongue out at her and was about to attack when force field appear between them.

"No fighting. Staying here won't be of any good, we have to get outside away from the darkness, I can open a portal from there" she held the youngest child in her arms, Lea did the same for his sister "Aren't you gonna tell us your name?"

Silver eyes glaze over with sadness at that question but it wasn't she who responded "Your Miss Aurelia; the one with those big key swords. You gave me the pretty silver flute" Hikari smiled remembering, pulling it out as it gleam in the dim light, reflecting scattering light onto the stone walls.

"Yes, I see that. I'm glad you have it" tucking her white hair behind her ear, she smiled at the girl; slightly surprise that she one of the King's children but either way it won't effect her plan. "Let get you guys out of here"

Aurelia walk until she reach the door; placing her palm onto it surface she let the foreign craving glow, lighting up the circular room before opening the door to reveal to the others behind her that it now lead to a corridor down on the first floor.

They file into the entrance hall only to see it bar by the heartless watching them with greed in their beady eyes, in front of them within their claws was Ienzo; tired and ragged his feet dragging on the floor as a limp doll, the child had a glaze look in his eyes. There wasn't even a spark of recognition even though he look at them.

Lea, Kuraia and Hikari gasp before the older 2 siblings trying to reach their brother below; Aurelia snap to attention and pull them back and was about to reprimand them when strands of darkness were drawn towards the centre of the floor alit with green flames, swirling to as it rose to form a humanoid shape of the embodiment of evil; Kuraia and Lea held onto each other while Hikari held onto her with a tight grip.

The door behind her slam shut as the crystals lamp glowed an eerie green menacing appearance; Maleficent standing on the middle of the Entrance Hall watches her grinning "Well, well, well, look what we have here the meddling Keyblade Master. You like what I have done, I decide to acquire this castle as it perfect to what I have plan for"

"Maleficent! What have you done? What is your purpose for all this pain … this destruction" she snapped having no time to play games with this dark fairy, this creature of darkness.

The witch still grin at her before laughing, her crackles were full of malice and glee before her glowing yellow eyes set their sights on her again "This world is the citadel of light, capital world in this universe yet it hides within the shadows of it's own destruction. The power growing within is what I need; the power that will, now and forever be mine. The once radiant city of light and their ridiculous kingdom has fallen to me the _Mistress_ _of_ _All_ _Evil!_ Are you angry? Do you hate me? Do you hate yourself for not knowing of my other plan! To feel so helpless even with the all powerful Keyblade!"

"I can't hate you, nor can I be angry … you are not the worst thing I ever met that was thirsty over the power of Kingdom Hearts but the power of darkness you seek is unreachable; you are too young to know what the Kingdom Hearts truly stands for" laughing softly to herself she knows that this was an insult to Maleficent "but you touch something that was under my protection even if they don't remember … but I do"

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about? You think I'm young … you think I'm foolish do you! Mark my words Kingdom Hearts belongs to me and I would be the Mistress of all Evil for all eternality!" Maleficent let the fires exploded as darkness surrounded her but the woman just smile not even afraid, giving the children courage for that moment.

"Yes, yes you are" the smile turn into a full on smirk at the witch; it didn't help with the situation but to Aurelia this was victory, no matter how small.

The witch stare with distaste at the fool with the brats; raising her staff her army of darkness rose from the ground created as pure-bloods and artificial alike, already focus on the bright lights of the hearts that were lay before them.

Aurelia look at them in pity and remorse but she couldn't just jump into action not with a child in her arms or the fact of the other two behind her. Mentally sighing she could have easily wipe them out without a keyblade but by doing so would reveal her true powers and that would be disastrous or she could fight and leave them all unprotected and cause the Ienzo to be injure … troublesome indeed.

Just in those thoughts, the wind outside pick up howling it fierce rising in volume before the doors flew open in their might slamming into the walls with a thundering pound letting in the wind and floating debris, as light or whatever was left of it rush into the hall lighting it up for a moment and a figure silhouette before it vanish.

The doors close themselves once more, strangely enough the room seem brighter perhaps or was it just the fact of a woman just stood in place of where the heartless were once guarding the door, holding Ienzo in her arms looking rather displease but her feral grin says otherwise.

Walking out from the shadows, they all saw her dark amethyst eyes that seem of pools of liquid black, long purple hair that was simply plaited down to the neck before flowing out to elbow length but the aura she has was the one of being able to strike fear into the hearts of coldest creatures.

"Oh my, my it's seem I gate crash a party. I swear why can't you ever wait for me Aurelia …" sighing at the sight she rolled her eyes "I don't know why you stay with the mortals, fragile little things they are." her eyes lit up in pure glee once seeing the witch "Oh look you found the source of the darkness; the little fairy that believes that her own world isn't enough for her developing greed or have you been kick out by the pathetic prince who loves his princess. So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here"

She acted towards the witch as if it an honour for Maleficent to be in her presence. Anger fill the dark fairy by the lady's attitude; she pointed her staff towards the stranger "You _Dare_ insult me!"

All the heartless that were by Maleficent's side that were ready to attack vanish at the instant when realising who their mistress wanted to attack; they reappeared to be only crawling and bowing at the other woman's feet, purring as the lady pet them fondly, pure blood and artificial alike; making Maleficent a fool, just by standing dumbstruck. It cause fear to shiver down her spine at how easy the heartless grovelled at the lady without doing a single thing.

"Yes I Dare! You are placing your claws onto the treasures that I protect. I had ignore your ruling for far too long, ... please at your progress but this; spilling onto another world. You pass the line fiend." eyes narrow as they glare at the witch, the cause of this world's demise and what she done to her dear friend Terra.

Aurelia look down at the scene; rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course the very person who decided to keep their true power a secret is going to reveal it; can't she ever behave. At least there no heartless to fight, thank Alaula for being here right now. All three children were curious about the new arrival and look over the edge.

"Aurelia … Lumata aller ara! Ŝpari eos je vais lená cura di aquesta. Drífa! " the woman said below

_A/N:"Aurelia …. Light go now! Save them I'll take care of this. Hurry!"_

"Alaula ..." she whisper smiling; everything that happen after that was a complete blur to the young ones and the witch herself. Maleficent now stood facing an empty space to where the keyblade master and the brats used to be and looking back the lady no longer held the boy in her arms but stood there with that feral grin watching her, it caught her by surprise and by anger that somehow they got away.

"You shall not harm them … not over my dead body! It _payback_ for what you've done."

* * *

><p>Ansem stood at the Castle Gates for once unsure of what to do next, beyond the castle steps were from miles around were twisted enchanted thorns that ooze essences of darkness; it foster a hostile environment for those who have hearts, the oasis of this new land was the palace but even with that it was falling apart. The once brilliant citadel that was the beauty of this universe is now destroy in merely hours, drowning in the darkness that was brought by Maleficent and by his apprentices as well. At least before anything got worse he could still glimpse the beauty of the stars above but even then it was slowly being smother by the smokes of fire lit buildings.<p>

He heard the cries of the innocents and the screams of horror that rang out beneath the thorns and for this moment he realises that it was apart of his doing that he brought not only upon his loved ones but to others as a well in which consume him by his guilt. There will be no sleep tonight not for any one of them.

_Looking through innocent eyes_

_beyond the straight truth_

_a world that cries in pain_

_as reality shatters their hearts_

_in smouldering darkness_

Pure anguish race through his veins at the images of his terrified children from when it started how he could let fade form his mind or to the fact that his own apprentices did this along with that witch. Even the smoke couldn't hide the bright reds lights of Hearts that became stars casting an eerie red glow before vanishing, all was silent.

_Shattered innocents of this darken day_

_Darkness pours eerie silence to those who Hear_

_But to those who can See  
>Follow the falling star<em>

_to clutch your last shinning hope  
><em>

A flicker of white rush into the corner of his eyes; turning he saw a woman running past him with her cloak trailing, the darkness retreating not touching her as on her way, pushing forward a couple of kids towards the rising falls. Without a second though he ran, hoping he could help her protect her family from this disaster even if it the last thing he can do, to die not in vain but to accomplish this task no matter how simple.

_Let the sun light your way_

_vanishing the fears of night_

_down to the lands below_

_above the morning star_

The woman's white cloak stop it trailing as she turn round, for she herself was glowing giving light to where she stood but what was cradle within her arms gave him a sense of relief in this chaos and a spark of hope; Ienzo was in her arms, worse for wear but still alive. Movement behind the cloak reveal three familiar faces that he would never see again, it wipe his fears of them being in the clutches of Maleficent.

_Follow the falling star_

_as your guide towards the light_

_to all dreams and hopes await_

Ansem ran towards her wanting to take his children within his arms and hold them like no tomorrow and sooth their worries. He did just that whispering sweet nothing to comfort them all within his embrace, glad that nothing drastic happen to them other then the fact of their world is being torn to pieces.

Looking up he took in the features of the woman that stood still watching the scene, untouched by the darkness and seem to project the strong aura of hope even though it been a decade since he saw her; funny thing was she still look as she did then as she is now.

"Aurelia..."

"Your majesty, I'm glad your alright but this is farewell for now"

"Farewell?"

_These dreams are slipping away, you're losing hope_

_You're falling into darken madness trying to get to them_

_Nobody sees that rage is what left of this unlit heart_

_It is nothing compare to the darkness of the stars_

_even then you are always love_

_Let the light shine and guide you home_

"This incident was brought by your hands in which your family had pay the price for it and the rest of the kingdom as well and so will you Ansem; sometime in the future you would meet up with them again and you would recognise them as your own no matter the circumstances. I would make sure of it. It the least I can do … just keep your light strong and it will guide you home"

Ansem watching them vanish made the last of his hope flicker out consuming by his own rage and fury as pain of family being taken away from him.

_"I Cursed them all! ...you shall suffer more then death itself as this kingdom shall rot to the ground."_

Losing everything and the witch's voice echo in his mind with her laughter with that came forth a new feeling in his heart …. vengeance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Present<strong>_

_**Unknown**_

The lights flicker from the lamps as pacing wore the marble floor of the Hall of Balance. In the darken hall she stood out as a brightly lit star but it didn't matter as she was straining her own abilities to keep the balance in the universe at the moment because her sister _just__ had_ to take a trip to the Realm of Light. The only thing here other then herself was a blade of pure untainted energy, the blade that would almost equal the power of Kingdom Hearts; looking down she notice her hands ripple distorting her features before retaining to back to normal.

That has been happening for a while now and it the reason why she was left here in this blasted place of haunting memories.

"I finally found them and they're together in this dimension. We have a chance; a chance to change this cycle and put everything as it was before" excitement echoed from this through the hall as a shadows form together to shape a women had held an aura of knowledge and timeless wisdom within the black abysses of her eyes as she rush, hugging and held onto her sister with pure joy.

"Aren't you happy Luziari …." the one mention wince and look away.

"Atranox that wonderful but what will happen to them … will it be the same like the Seven Princesses of Hearts and the false Kingdom Hearts or will it be worse. In my heart I can't bear to simply pass our duties to them i-"

"TEISHI!"  
><em>AN: "STOP!"_

A resounding slap was all that echo; imprint of her sister's palm that stung on her face while Atranox panting with frustrated anger at Luziari's words; the very shadows that form Atranox grew surrounded the Luziari and for once in her life she was fill with fear as she was almost consume with it.

"You are not one of them! You are not a _mortal_! Or has being one made you forget to why we're still alive yet incomplete. We don't have a freaking choice in this matter …. _Aurelia_" distaste was a heard in the name before light shone out dispersing the darkness, almost blinding to Atranox's eyes.

"Or have you forgotten _Alaula_ that what it meant to being _mortal_. Emotions ... it brought us great joy and yet also sadness; it the one thing that I can't fully understand yet it like a double bladed sword but I treasure it all the same." sighing to herself she ask this to her companion quietly "Do you remember the night when Kingdom Hearts shone so bright that nothing can harm it. When million of stars in the stars in the sky were just balls of pure energy and the treasure was just simply energy. Would you turn back time to go back to that peaceful time to relive that once more. Would you do the entire thing again knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?"

Luziari just turn away from her sister and the blade; looking out the window to stare into the endless stars that litter the Sea of Worlds. She didn't wanted this fate to pass onto them to see them suffer, they are so young and innocent but a small part of her wants all this to end for the wars to stop. Atranox place a comforting hand on her shoulder as they stood in silence; if she had known then what she knew now, would she have let it happen again? Would she change it for her own benefit. Time is just an illusion and she should know but in face of this she had no response to Luziari's question.

"Your right; but remember this we cannot hold the balance for eternality and with recents events we been losing the connection … we won't be able to sustain it any longer." Atranox took the floating blade in her hand which began to flow of the powers of darkness, Luziari in turn did the same which flowed with the powers of light which created a balance to the forces to which they represent.

"I know, even though we live for eons guarding the universe with cosmic powers beyond the borders of powerful … I come to realise that this is the first time that they all existed together and now I fear for Kingdom Hearts itself and for all that going to come. For once I'm afraid of the future and of what to come."


	2. The Heroes

**D-FA: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that I simply vanish and didn't update this story but things had happen in real life such as university and took up most of my time. But this story will live on. As such if you visit my deviantart page you will find concept/illustrations of characters and other stuff. Here destiny-faithangel. deviantart gallery/ 41274788 (Remove the spaces)**

**Moira: THE AUTHOR IS ALIVE! Oh my gosh she didn't abandon us. **

**D-FA: Don't be so dramatic. I've written chapters on paper and is going through a rewrite process for word. So I havent forgotten and I will continue with this. **

**Moira: Rewrite! But why?**

**D-FA: KH Dream, Drop, Distance. It added a whole new plot to fit into the story.**

**Moira: Alright but you better not leave us again for that long time. It was lonely.**

**D-FA: I would like to thank Meryq for her review on my story. It brought a smile to my face that you like the story. Moira you get to do the disclaimer this time.**

**Moira: Yes! Finally it my turn. Disclaimer the author has no right over the Kingdom Hearts series and Disney and any other francises. She only hold the rights over the plot, OCs characters and the OW(Original Worlds) she created.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Heroes<strong>

_Fate doesn't happen by accident, it is a necessity_

_Everybody fates happens for a reason _

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

Sora was running; sprinting through the empty white hallways littered with trailing interconnecting golden threads. Passing the doors that were bolted shut; he tried to hear for the sweet, wind chime laughter of a girl that he was following.

In the corner of his eyes he glimpse something silvery blue amidst the glittering gold vanishing into an archway he heard the laughter again; skidding to a halt sunlight spill from the skylight above adding a radiance to the hanging crystals above from the purest clear white to the darkest black. Hearts, floating crystals with a pure light glowing from within in different sizes floated around causing rainbow reflection across the floor and onto walls as the threads floated in the air surrounding them like sparkling stars. Standing in the middle of the room staring back towards him with curious eyes was she, the source of the sweet voice.

"_Hello Sora" _twirling round smiling she to beckon him over to the center, he blinks dumbfounded before walking over to her, dodging around the floating crystals and threads.

"Who are you?"

She look at him with an odd twinkle in her pale gold eyes for a minute before responding _"You don't need to know for now, Keyblade Wielder … but for now you can just call me Kirariki, Kirariki Harta"_ she turn her attention at the crystals once more _"Do you know what these are?"_

"No but they are beautiful..."

"_Beautiful maybe but vulnerable… these crystals were once known as Heart Crystals; the true essence of each world in the universe whether it the light or the dark, the key to balance to the stars. You have done well but sealing the keyholes has only prevent the darkness for a while not the heart itself."_

"What? You mean all the work I've done is for nothing," groaning, he frown at her

"_No what you done help a little but now the hearts themself must be seal to protect it from the foreshadowed dangers ... meaning to you that your journey isn't over just yet."_

"Okay so I have to seal the hearts but what all of those golden threads?"

Kirariki's eyes widen a fraction at this; why would he be able to see that. She knew not anyone can see the Kismet but why him, it impossible for anyone but … Surprise at her thoughts she looked at the boy closely before she sighed and simply kept on smiling resist to roll her eyes of what _destiny_ ironically thrown at her. Not bother responding to Sora's question at this moment, leaving the mortal to wonder if he said anything wrong.

Just then the lights wane as shadows were cast into the room as the light above was blocked by the rolling clouds of thunder in which darkness came from the shadowy corners of the room to claw and tear it the crystals before disappearing one by one. The threads connected to those hearts exploded in a golden light.

"What?" he watches each heart vanish as it broke into pieces of fine stardust before his own eyes.

"_This is what happening to other worlds, if nothing prevents it. The Hearts Crystals are being destroyed, vanishing into the darkness. The worlds are being consumed to the point of no return … to their inevitable death" _the chime like voice echoed around him.

He turned around to see that she wasn't there anymore there not even the slightest movement within the room as it fill with unnatural silence; he turn back to see the last of the hearts to be devour by the darkness before it started to wrap itself around Sora's leg, phasing him into the pool of darkness; struggling he went to only glimpse sad golden eyes looking at him.

Sora fell in the endless abyss until making contact in the ground at long last; he opens his eyes to see a dusty track in the night sky. He stood up to dust himself before starting to walk this path in the bare land. As he kept walking the fields on either side started to be littered with keyblades of different size and colour with their keychains still attached abandon in this dusted area left forgotten as rust gather at the hilt.

Sora kept walking this path until he reach a crossroad in which three other paths connected towards his as joining them together was a circle of four keyblades in the ground; three familiar keyblades as he got closer. He could only blink in surprise confusion to why his keyblade is there along with Mickey's and Riku's but the one in the middle of this cluster had a strange aura coming from it.

He stood there hand under chin pondering before reaching for his; fingers barely grasp it before light exploded from it blinding him for a second before looking up to see he was standing on another mural with the symbol of an outline of a heart while surrounding him stood seven ladies with strange symbols glowing from their foreheads. In the shadows watching him from where he stood in the glow of the blue moon; Kingdom Hearts above him in the cloudless sky.

He started to back away only to bump into pillar where the strange blade was shrouded in its own glow as it floated there. Sora just curiously looks at it before stretching out his hand to reach its handle.

"_Keyblade Wielder … don't touch what doesn't belong to you" _out of the blue the Kirariki Harta appear in front of him scaring him to falling onto the floor.

"Kireraku Arte..." she raise an eyebrow at the mortal for his pronunciation

"_It Kira if you can't pronounce my full name properly"_ she sat down on the pillar where the blade floated looking out into the distance.

"_Your journey would be harder then ever but not only do you fight but you must protect the Chosen Ones of Ancient Times, the true Seven Princesses of the Heart … to make it easier I would show you their forms, __**come forth and banish the shadows and bringer of Hope … Princess of Light"**_

Sora, who now stood, turn around to hear footsteps coming from the shadows.

"Your not ready yet to fore fill the whole duties of a True Keyblade Master, maybe in time you will be but not right now" she step out the shadows, her silver white hair kept her face hidden yet showed what she was wearing, a white dress that cover her right leg showing her left, it was held together by a thick silver blue obi sash from under the bust with three layer mini skirt underneath with the edges with purple going into a pale light blue with knee high crystal made sandals, upon her left shoulder was a faint birthmark of a phoenix in flight and in her hands she held a silver staff with decorative ruins as orb tied by vines of crystals that kept it in place.

"_**Bringer of Death rise from the shadows of Time … Princess of Darkness"**_

"You never be ready you are just a kid not worthy to wield the keyblade … your not even a Keyblade Master … just a title, a bunch of words put together due to good deeds" a voice in a darker tone reviled her face from the mass of scarlet red with a mixture purple/black streaks; she had a black dress lined with gold that trail behind her as a purple dress underneath ended at her knee, the dress was slitted across her waist to show a dragon curling around her waist, purple satin slippers with 8 inch high heel as her cold golden eyes stared down at him, fist clenching her dark coloured staff that ended with a circle of blades and thorns.

"_**Innocent light of the heart and purest of all among her … Princess of All Hearts"**_

"No don't listen to her, your heart is strong just believe in what it can do and you can accomplish what needed to be done" the third lady walk out with wavy rose pink hair with silver on the end of her fringes with magenta pink eyes wearing a pink dress with light ruby multi layer at the bottom, silver tie up corset at across the waist with white bell sleeves with pale pink at the edges, white sandals with that ties half way at the lower calf with a rings of energy that surround a ruby heart at the top of the staff in her right hand.

"_**The carer of the Forgotten and knows of nothing yet understand all … Princess of Nothing"**_

"Will you be ready to fore filled the pages that are left empty in my hand, to do this job completely whether you like it or not?" a familiar voice said as she stood out on the light, her grey hair showing her blue miserable eyes as she stared at him; she had a white dress tied up by belts across her waist as a grey cover her breast with lighter grey the flow from under the bust with simple ballet flats as she held a staff which held instead of a gem but a flat mirror that swirl with an emptiness of nothing.

"_**Bringer of turmoil and Watcher of all Confusion and Horror … Princess of Chaos"**_

"If chaos is what you want to prevent, don't rely on your heart but on your knowledge and instinct as the heart can cause more destruction then peace." the voice weave with thunder and earthquakes as she step out long orange hair to her knees with grey that fringe the edges of her hair with black streaks, wearing a simple black lolitia dress with red bell sleeves that has a white strip going down the middle as the edges seem to drip ruby drops onto the glass, black buckled knee high boots with grey socks showing slightly above the boots twirling a staff that was made of electricity tip with a dangerous scythe.

"_**Keeper of barriers to balance and the crossroad to all … Princess of Betweenix"**_

"The Keyblade Graveyard is where you stood before were the graves of those who were brave to face the darkness. You are now the crossroad to all destines, the barrier that keeps the balance as you are the _'chosen_ _Keyblade master'_ and must decide on the side you will fight on." a girl with cropped midnight blue hair with long fringes on either side of her face ended at her elbow, with blue eyes, wearing a pale sky blue dress mixed with green, black and red with simple ballet flats tied with ribbons as she held a staff that had engrave stars into the ebony wood that ended with an orb that contain a glowing light entwine with grey ribbons of energy at the top.

"_**Awakening of dormant strength and the Messenger of Fate and Time … Princess of Awakening"**_

"It your choice, whether you awaken the power within you to be someone grand and follow the path to the light or to fail and start the road towards the dust." a mystic voice said, her black hair reveal her multi-coloured rainbow eyes, two crystals armbands wounded around both arms, simple multi coloured dress that change within the light laced with black, high heel crystal shoes with a staff that made of glass that ended with a mural of flower.

"Sora you may have doubts about us … confuse beyond belief yet it your job to protect us as well, we are the Key of Kingdom Hearts, the Key to Creation and Destruction; meaning we can unlock the true door … the true power if all of us are gather. I believe you will end this war that had been started since the beginning of time. I, Princess of Light believe in you. Will you be the key to save us all?"

Sora just look at the Princess of Light, she looks familiar but can't place her to a name "How can I stop a war that started since the beginning of time. It would take someone powerful and that not me … I just a Keyblade Master" he replied getting nervous under her stare and also from Kira.

She stared at him before smiling "Sometimes the powerful objects come from the simplest of things. Just believe. You are the key that connect with everyone and with this journey, everyone is waiting for you" she glance at the unique keyblade from the pedestal before stepping back behind Kira.

"_You need to learn fate's own path for you. You are who you because of those people you have met yet there are those forgotten who are still waiting for the light and only you can help those who are still in torment … including yourself."_

"What do you mean? Who have I forgotten? Can't you help me? He responded and Kira smiled slightly _"The only way to learn the path of your fate, like many before had done. Is to seek it yourself"_

"_Hero of Light soon … once the path is cleared. The power to end the war may come to you along with the responsibility of these princesses, the key to ultimate power … Do you accepted?"_

"Yes of course, but is this all real?" Sora replied as he felt the weight of his Kingdom Key in his hands once more as Kira stood before him beside the Princess of Light.

"_This is just a dream but why on earth shouldn't it be real at all … just a vision of foreshadowing events"_ Kira walk away from him as the others simple vanish that when he felt the floor vibrated before the glass shattered into pieces beneath him falling through the glass, suffocating in the darkness until he could see no more.

* * *

><p>Sora woke up, strangle by his own blankets as he fell towards the cold floor in a deafening thump, pain course slightly through his body before deciding to sit up and rub his head, tiredly as he blindly try to grope towards the window sill to get off the floor; to only stare at the sky of twinkling stars.<p>

"Man, what a dream" he sighed as he finally got the strength to sit on the sill watching the stars twinkle in the bright against the night sky. He struggled to place his sheets around him as he slowly open the wind to let in a fresh tropical breeze into his room. The stars were glowing yet as he stared into the sky he saw a star glimmering brighter then the rest before it vanish leaving a newly empty space in the sky once more.

"The star! It vanish" he exclaimed rubbing his eyes to only see the empty space more clearly then before, and he was shocked in disbelief as the words from his dream echo through his mind; "_This is what happening to other worlds, if nothing prevents it. The Hearts Crystals are being destroyed, vanishing into the darkness. The worlds are being consumed to the point of no return … to their inevitable death … This is just a dream but why on earth shouldn't it be real at all … just a vision of foreshadowing events"_

"That dream ... Kira … the princesses. They are real, her prediction is real will the rest come true?" he questioned letting it sink in as he stare at the spot of where the star had vanish.

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Castle<strong>

**Day before the star vanished**

The stars shine bright in the sky above the castle setting the world in a peaceful state after all that happen since the heartless had started. Most of it occupants were asleep at this late hour without the worry of darkness ever reaching this world.

Yet it wasn't to the King who was still awake pacing around his study, thinking about the recent events that happen several days ago with the Dataspace; in the end how to tell Sora the message he must send. Paper were scattered across his desk with mark out upon the white sheets, it was nothing but a complete mess with no results.

_Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it_

He let the playback of that journey run through his mind again to find the words he can't grasp at that moment.

"_Namine, you say that Sora has to recall his memories to the surface, is it time?"_

"_I can't say for sure but I do know that a day will come that they must rise from their sleep and then the only one who can save them will be Sora"_

"_The bond that they all share? That gotta be the key, right. Don't worry Namine, I'll make sure I pass this on to Sora, you know the one in the outside world."_

"_Please do"_

Looking at the papers across his desk he push the rest onto the floor as he grab a new scroll of parchment and quill as words flew across the page in it's ink trails to finally start the way to set things right, to help Namine.

"_Sora, I wanted to tell you right away ... about memories of the past that sleep within you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Tower<strong>

**Present**

"Yen Sid …" Mickey raised his bowed head to his teacher, "I think we're finally close to figuring out where Ven's heart is"

Yen Sid look at his student in deep though as he stroke his aging beard, "Is that so? Then that leaves only Terra"

"Right. And we've gotta save all three of 'em"

Mickey held his fist out in determination and smiled, for the hope that his friends would be save from their fates at long last. Yen Sid had though otherwise for he did not smile or comment wise words to his statement.

"Hmm ..."

The smile on his face faded as his teacher continue his stroking motion with eyes closed at his words as if there be a foreboding if this quest would continue.

"The question is: What does Xehanort intend to do next?"

"Xehanort?"

Yen Sid knew of the trouble that came with the defeat of Ansem and Xemnas yet he would let his student's confusion vanish by giving him time to think things through; whom was rubbing his chin lost in thoughts at this moment.

"But his two halves are gone. There was Ansem, who commanded the Heartless..." In his ramble he gesture with his right hand at the name and his left of the other, "and Xemnas, who commanded the Nobodies. Didn't Sora defeat them both?"

Mickey shrugs his shoulder as he slump where he stood; he couldn't understand the problem that his teacher could see. How could something bad come from the death of two mad men?

"Correct, those two meet their end. However, therein lies exactly our problem. Their destruction now guarantees the original Xehanort's reconstruction"

Watching the King, he would wait for Mickey's intelligent answer before moving forward; there was no need to rush into the start of another battle.

"Huh?"

"Xehanort's heart, once seized by his heartless half, is now free. And his body, which had become his Nobody, has been vanquished. Both halves will now return to the whole. In short … this means Master Xehanort will return"

His confuse turn into a frown at these very words that his teacher was speaking of and now grew a worry concern of this new enemy.

"And you think … you think that maybe he's gonna try something?"

"A man like Xehanort will have left many roads open" Yen Sid ominously replied to his question.

Mickey smiled with enthusiastically and said proudly, "Well, it doesn't matter what he cooks up. Me and Sora, will be ready; and Riku, too!"

Yen Sid stroke his bread in the silence of what Mickey said and realised how wrong he was in his judgement that he forgot the most important fact of Sora and Riku.

"Yes, they are indeed strong. But … not true Keyblade Masters, like you." Suddenly his stroking came to a completely halt as he gravely said this to the King "Tell me ... would a single one of you suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Mickey astonishing at his teacher words that he was completely taken by surprise by this. In his outburst he was leaning on the desk to find the answer to the wise man's words.

The great Master Yen Sid stood from seat as he gravely command this from his student.

"Mickey, please summon Sora hither; Riku … and the Traveller as well"

Mickey watches the Sorcerer looking out of the window, but he was still confuses at this, "Of course, but … why?"

Master Yen Sid quickly turned away from the window to stare at the King with full seriousness in the next 7 words he speaks to his student.

"To show us the Mark of Mastery."

Mickey was flabbergasted as those exams hadn't been held since the Keyblade War until his mind settle to a familiar name in surprise, "What? Why her? I understand about the boys but her, she …"

"She is the only active Keyblade Master other then you Mickey. In the many years of being my apprentice in the arts of magic; she has a strong heart and pure light; so I took it in my place to train her for the moment when such as this would forebode."

Yen Sid stated the simple facts to the King, noticing the worry etch on face at this news.

"That can't be true. She can't be involved with this; she can't be a Keyblade Master. She is a protector not a warrior! She barely even around this universe."

"That is where your knowledge is suffice, my friend. She hides that ability all too well that she is almost untraceable by the creatures of darkness. With that aside the most important issue is with the ever increasing darkness that cause the demise of a fallen world, is it not?"

"Yes I wondering is that world's disappearance connected to all of this?"

Yen Sid's facial expression reveal nothing to the King "Perhaps, but nothing is left to coincidence is it. The Order of Balance has been disturbed Mickey and we need her skills no matter what she says. And if you still doubt the fact that the Traveller is a Master of the Keyblade; instead of taking my words into account why don't you go see her for yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond the Borders of Nothing<strong>

**The Ghost Zone**

In another world, far away from the peaceful Destiny Islands and the trouble brewing from the tower, beyond the familiar worlds within the Realm and through the aurora coloured border lay out another dimension with the sky that coloured with swirls of bright fluorescent greens and floating purple doors leading to the unknown. Slightly closer towards the Fenton Portal, books in the library were scattered and place in unruly piles as pages were flick open and tapping of keys on a keyboard was heard inside this large room with deep yellow glow from the orbs of lights above.

She sat there typing away letting her blue fringes shape her petite face; a rare blue colour that in the light had every shade of blue under the sun as two sky blue streaks stand out, tied by single piece of ribbon as her tanzanite blue eyes focus on her work. She smiled as she stare at her companions; Stitch, her beloved blue furry alien; Cujo, a green furred ghost dog with a personality disorder; and Remy, a rat with a tiny chief hat hugging a bottle of saffron while reading a cook book three times his size.

Right in front of her with her nose in the piles of books to refer to them as she writes, is the once lonely girl that she adopted during the beginning of her travels. It became a life changing choice that Clockwork gave to her just when she was leaving this very dimension four years ago by this world's time and it been the best decision in her life. Of course it didn't really matter to Danielle Fenton as she wanted to have an adventure of a lifetime and she got it but she didn't expect to do homework on the way.

"Moira, can we go now?" Dani slam the pile of papers beside Moira's laptop grinning at the fact she was done before her friend; really in fact she look up to her as a mom ever since she went with her for a ride of a lifetime.

"Patience is a virtue. By patience Dani, I mean you go and read a book instead of nagging me or bugging the Ghost Writer. Besides we already agree that once we visit the 199 capital cities of this Earth, you'll do your homework and no nagging for the rest of the day. Besides it was by chance we ended back here, the portals take me where I'm needed not where I want to go."

"That so not true. You can control it now so it not like we aren't here for a moment before we vanish into thin air to somewhere else"

"I know but I do like surprises, Dani."

Moira look up from the papers grinning only to frown at Dani's pouting face with puppy dogs eyes, she turn away, eyes close. She refused to look into the teen's eyes.

"No Danielle," she peeks at the ghost girl who still pouted with double the effect that crumble her defence against those adorable eyes and sighed in annoyance "Fine, you win Dani … we'll go to Fenton's Work. I can do this later."

"Yes! I'm going to see my big brother!" she jumps up grinning and started to do a weird victory dance across the hallway almost knocking over a bookcase in the process.

She long grew out of her original jumpsuit so she changed her style to something much cooler. She now has elbow length, loose gloves with gold lining the edges that goes down the middle to her knuckles; inverted black and white shirt with short sleeves with a gold lining, sleeveless grey jacket with a green hoodie with black/green trims with her DP logo at the back, a thick white belt with the another DP emblem as the buckle with 2 green hangs off on either side that held a thermo and ghost weapons, long pair of black jeans that a flare out as it reach the bottom with white flames that are outline in gold with green threads, white platform boots with gold laces that goes to her knees. Her hair is now at waist length and tied up in a high pony tail, still snow white but with a green tinge to it as moves slowly like fire, a glowing green crystal was tied with black choker around her neck with swirling, neon green eyes though now cover with a light green visor screen that is attached to a small but durable and indestructible Fenton phone.

Smiling shaking her head in amusement Moira pack her things away along with the written papers, books floated back towards their shelfs as the desk clear up from her own studies with her magic. Dani came over and pick up the sleeping dog while she herself took Stitch and Remy in her arms, while Moira change her appearance; before summoning up her hover-cycle for the trip across to the other side of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Around in the human realm, an argument once again is taken place beneath the Fenton's household between siblings about the same issue near the middle of the night.<p>

"Danny, stop looking for her. You've been doing this for every weekend for the past month now and there no sign of your cousin. This is becoming unhealthy to your state of mind with all this worry."

Danny who was now 18 turn away from Jazz to walk towards the portal to venture into the Ghost Zone to search for his double yet again.

"Jazz you don't get it. She been away for too long and there isn't a single rumour about her in the Ghost Zone and I'm not just going to stay here and wait for her to come back. Dani is not just a cousin but she also a sister to me. Maybe even a daughter as well. So I'm doing this until I find her or die trying!"

"Have you even went to Cuckoo Ghost about this?"

"Who?"

"The ghost who control time and space and is also your guardian"

Danny just choked back on his laughter at his guardian's new _nickname_, his frustrations forgotten.

"His name is Clockwork. Man where on earth did you come up with that" his feeble attempt of holding back became chucking. Jazz however was glaring at him, it not her fault if she doesn't know the names of ghosts from the Ghost Zone.

"I did and all he says is that all will come in due time. As much as I follow his words advice due to his all knowing advantage; I just can't because what if something bad already happen to her or worse it had already had."

His spirit damped at the thoughts, he grab an empty thermo and a couple of ghost weapons before going ghost. Needless to the fact the all weapons were program to attack a ghost, his parents made sure that they his ecto signature off the attack list.

Even though his clothes stay the same colour of scheme, it had change due to his growth spurt and muscle growth over the years. His hair still had it messy hairstyle though slightly longer, white sleeveless jacket with neck collar with green lining for the pockets and zippers and a grey hoodie; a black shirt with short sleeves with white edges, 2 belts at his waist which is one to hold the jeans up, while the other two act as a tool belt for extra weapons and his symbol as the buckle, white bag strap on his left leg with a white seam that goes around the knees, he now has white combat boots and fingerless gloves that reach his wrist but now on his arm was a metal indestructible armband as a tracking device if he ever gets kidnap by his enemies which in his case is necessary.

"Danny, I …" sighing she simple walk over and hug him "Please just be careful when going out there"

"Of course, I'm not a world renown superhero for nothing" Grinning at her, he turns round to activate the control pad of the portal which started to open the steel titanium doors, letting the basement be bask in a bright neon green light.

Swirling green was all that was seen in the now open portal, he stood before it and gave a mocking salute at his sister when a sudden roar of an engine came to fill the room getting louder before a hover-cycle came flying through skidding across the floor knocking Danny over in the process, barely coming to a halt within an inch of a table fill with fragile glass beakers.

From the cycle were two teenagers that look about 2 years apart, the one at the steering had long, glowing, green hair with blue streaks with a paintbrush tuck behind her ear, with a simple white dress top that ties behind her choker with a simple heart print on the side top with a crown, dark blue torn jeans with green swirls along the bottom, across her waist was a tool belt with gadgets and paint-tubes with a DP buckle, grey fingerless gloves covered with armour that ended at her wrist and her white armour boots. While the one at the back seat had waist length white hair with a bit of green highlight tied in a ponytail with familiar black and white uniform with green, grey and gold. She sighed in relief once looking what the cycle wasn't going to crash into anything before looking at back to her passenger to see if she was okay from the abrupt crash but she already was dusting herself off.

"Its nice driving through the ghost zone. Nothing really changed in there unlike in the human realm." The youngest smiled at the though not noticing the horror that went across the older ghost's face

"Thank goodness that the portal open, or we would have been at the end of something nasty."

"Flat Pancakes at best. And we all know how you like pancakes" the youngest of them smirk at the older female ghost.

"They are the worst meal of the day and besides it's your fault for suggesting that we head to the Fenton Portal in the first place."

"Well I didn't think you would be speeding so fast and what about riding through Amity Park on a hovering motorcycle. Its like we painted a sign over our heads saying 'we're ghosts so shoot us with the big deadly guns'"

"… …"

"Ha … see I'm ri-"

"HEY! Cut it out and state your business before I chuck you guys back into the Zone."

Both the girls, who were face to face, blink in surprise and turn to face their interrupter only to find themselves face to face with Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom.

Danny in turn blink back up them once he recognise both of them at that moment; cursing himself to be so clueless as one of the girl is the whole reason he was going into the Ghost Zone for.

"Danielle…"

"Danny!" she flew over and hugged him to death with tears in her eyes. "I miss you so much"

"I miss you too Dani, a lot … I been trying to find you" Danny return to hug as he smiled.

"Well I'm here already so there no need"

"Ohhh, how sweet you were looking for Dani" the green haired ghost cooed which made Danny blush red but he didn't really care at the moment besides having Dani back here safe and sound and also to his surprise his magic-using, dimension travelling friend.

"Moira, is that you. I was wondering when we'd see you again"

The girl simply grinned almost smirking at him. She let her appearance change back, wincing slightly as she became her usual self with her natural blue hair through the use of that pendant of hers.

"I told ya I'll be back, Danny and …" she look over his shoulder to see the other Fenton sibling watching the reunion "oh hi to you too Mina, I didn't see you there"

"My name is Jasmineor Jazz but not _Mina_, Moira!"

Moira simply wave off Jazz's frustrations and smiled sweetly causing the annoyed adult teen to sigh in defeat.

While this argument was happening the two _adorable_ companions that were in the side bag of the bike crept out and decided to have some fun in the new location. Remy tired to stop them, he really did but what can you do when you are size of a rat so he fled to try and find a hiding place, a safe one.

The ghost dog and the alien started to race around on every bare surface knocking over heaps of experimental weapons to the ground in their exploration of the new environment causing some of the not turn off weapons let loose ectoplastmic blasts. These blasts sent all the people in the room to hit the floor before a singe blue alien fell from the ceiling and into a pile of boxes fill with spare parts while Cujo whined as he was hit by the blast and injure himself.

Once the blasts had come to a stop all of them look up cautiously just in case of a stray shot and then dusted themselves off when the no danger was no lonely active.

"Stitch! Cujo! Remy! Come over here now!"

Danielle, who's normally a sweetheart when it came to her companions; yelled at the top of her voice to bring them to sit in front of her. Moira just was amused before taking pity on Remy and pick up the ecto drench rat to safety in whom had no luck in finding a secure spot from the chaos. While Stitch and Cujo gloomily went to Dani before pulling their innocent looks trying to apologise and get out of their punishment.

Sighing she turn towards the unattended motorcycle, touching the handles to let the vehicle glow in white as it broke apart to form a giant key which vanish in a bright light; grab the side bag and made it vanish into thin air.

The bright light distracted Danny from the telling off that Dani doing in front of the weird blue dog and to his surprise, Cujo. He focuses back on Moira with hundreds of questions of her appearance back in this world but one question stood out from the rest.

"Danny, are you alright? You'd been staring at me with a daze look on your face"

"Huh. No nothing wrong. I just want to know how did you find her, Moira. How did you find Dani?"

"Actually I didn't find her, she found me. Just ask Dani."

Moira turn from Danny to the rat and decided to turn Remy intangible to get rid of the ecto in his grey fur. Danny simple focus back to his sister; who now holds Stitch and Cujo in her arms in her human form and cuddling them to death and was trying to get Jazz into the action by handing her the blue dog, Stitch.

"Where have you been all this time Dani? Where did you go? Who did you stay with? Did they treat you well? Have you -"

Laughter from Dani causes Danny to stop the mountain of questions for the young girl in which cause a frown to form on his face.

"Dani it's not funny. I've been worry about you all the time."

"Danny, I'm fine and all in one piece. Where I've been is hard to pin point since I've went everywhere imaginable." She suddenly grins with a wicked smiled "I went on an adventure of a lifetime. You can't believe the worlds that are out there, it was wonderful and extraordinary with dragons, inventors, school of magic, robots, super heroes, fairies, demons, kings and queens, duel monsters, the guardians and the stars; oh the stars in the Sea of Worlds was the triple the beauty of Amity Park's night sky and I met her Master, teacher whatever and he a really old sorcerer guy wearing a long, pointy hat with floor length blue dress and-"

Moira immediately frown, arms crossed glaring at Dani whom was laughing out loud at Moira's expression.

"Dani, you wanted to meet him! You drag me back to his tower and set off every bloody traps set for the enemy for only that you can just say hi to him. So no disrespecting the sorcerer."

Danny became confuse with all that they both spoken of but Jazz understood and turn to Moira in shock "You took her. You took Dani on your travels! You were only 17 years old and she was 12!"

Moira simple shrug nervously and fiddle with a piece of her hair since now she got the attention of the two Fenton siblings "Well … I was 18 actually. I did warn her what it means to travel with me but she came anyway. I took the time to raise her and give her the things that she couldn't get because of her unique situation. I knew the risks of taking her and it change my life in which I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world even Clockwork knew that it would be best for Dani that why he offer the choice to me in the first place."

"Clockwork gave you a choice?"

"Clockwork should have told you not to worry … wait he didn't did he."

Danny's face was in shock of what his guardian hadn't told him.

"But the decision itself was made outside off time because after the end of the world affair she wanted to talk with me but the portal was a minute away to take me elsewhere and I was about to push her away to save her from the same fate that I have when Clockwork interfere to give me a choice of keeping her safe and well."

"You took her and raise her … you took care of Dani for 4 years" an emotion unknown, flared within Danny at though that Dani wasn't living on the streets again or running for her life "Thank you Moira"

"Your welcome! Actually due to time difference when crossing dimensions it had been about 15 years I think" nervously she tuck her hair behind her ear.

Dani grinned, "Which means I actually am a fifteen year old girl both physically and mentally."

"15 years … that over more then a decade!" Danny exclaimed in shock, as both of them look young, especially since Moira should be a grown woman by now if what she says is true.

"Of course besides it's my pleasure to do so. Anyway she such a cheeky bugger to have around, I swear she gets herself into trouble more then I do and that saying something"

"Hey Jazz can I have some fudge, please" Dani smiled innocently with those large eyes of her, which were double by both Stitch and Cujo whom were now in Jazz's arms. The person in question groaned at the effects of the three of them. Danny and Moira look away from each other to the people in question with an amused expression.

"She has the Fenton's chocolate addict trait, just like her brother. Let continue this upstairs where a batch of fudge been left to cool."

"Fudge!" two dust figures were left in the empty space of where the siblings were just a moment ago.

"Moira I want to know one thing that I couldn't ask last time, are you more then just a travelling guide?

"… Yes but that classified unless it an emergency. Don't worry I'm the only one who even has the ability to reach these areas so no one else should get here. It's not a life I would have chose for myself but I've accepted what destiny gave me." The bluenette sighed, looking away from Jazz and walk up the stairs

"Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>"Dani, don't stuff yourself with chocolate"<p>

"But Moira it so good"

The four of them sat around the kitchen table snacking on sweets and devouring the chocolate goodness with the other fudge fanatic while the two visitors share their stories of their misadventures, heroic deeds and of the humorous moments talking well into the night or is it morning with the ever ticking clock.

"So why are you here? Is there danger coming this way or does my little brother need some guidance"

Danny look at Moira questioningly wondering the same thing as well because everything is peaceful in Amity Park and the world itself but Moira seemed to be distracted with only a sad expression across her face.

"None of those Jazz nothing at all. We ended up here because we just did; I just go with flow majority of time when I travel with the portals, going where I need to be and rarely where I want to go. With that in mind, it is now time for Dani to come back home. I guess that is the reason why we are here in the first place."

"WHAT! Why? You are just going to leave me? You can't do that you are my mom in more then just blood. I can't lose you…"

"Danielle Jaeliana Fenton-Disney, listen to what I say carefully. I've broken the Rules when I took you in my care, Dani … but I made an exception of the rules for you. I taught you everything I knew for this moment so that when I leave you are stronger to battle the ghosts here so that you are able to protect the town, your family and yourself"

Dani's eyes glowing green in distaste of her mom's decision while Moira sighed rubbing her temples with just thinking of the World Order and for how many years she disregard it but now she has to set it right and even her own magic agreed which is just sad.

"You know my job Dani, don't make this any harder then it should be"

"What Rules? Don't tell me Walker is enforcing your -"

"NO!" Moira and Dani look at Danny in disbelief; as if they would ever obey the prison warden's crazy rules

"Sheesh no need to yell. So then what are these rules?"

"Rule number two rule as a keyb-traveller traversing worlds … never take any one from their respective world with you on your travels."

"Mom already broke the first rule so many times I don't even think it applies for her anymore."

Danny and Jazz look at the pair weirdly at their cryptic argument before his mind came to the halt at the word 'mom'

"Okay rewind why did you call her mom, Dani?" Danny looks towards his little sister in confusion. Dani covered her mouth in shock of the slipup while Moira simply glared at Dani before simply rolling her eyes.

"You can tell them if you want Dani, they are your family. Though in my opinion I would have kept it a secret a little longer."

"Moira is … well she's my mom because she fill the role that I didn't know I needed when I was first created but also because she is also biologically my mom as well" Dani close her eyes focusing to reach out for the core of her magical energy that now existed within her.

She still look like Danny but her raven hair now tinted with highlights of a dark blue colour and seem to curl into waves at the bottom, her eyes had the same cold ice blue iris but the iris themselves seem to swirl and light up like electric flecks, skin tone is lighten then it was her body structure was more slimmer and on the back of her left wrist was a simple marking that circled around with swirls and stars, more detail then Moira's mark.

"It appear that I was never was a _clone_ in the first place and besides this new look I got some new cool powers."

"If this is true, it should've appear when you were fighting ghosts" Jazz pointed out for Moira who only smile weakly as she remember the only flaw about her magic in this world.

"No, it appear once she got in contact with magic meaning once she left Amity Park. How do I explain it, your town is concentrated with high ecto energy meaning that ectoplasm overpower my genetic unless the opposite happen. My genetic wasn't needed in a world of ghosts as they are of the energy of death while my genetics are based on the energy of life"

Jazz was about to retort but realise what that it made sense no matter how it was worded but the energy part seems unbelievable. "If the energy that you talk about is real how can you exist here?"

"A person like myself can exist here by living with the consequences which is barely anything to talk about. I'm just talking about that energy of life can't be born here that all. Magic in this world exists but this place is too concreted for it to be born" Jazz was miff by this before sighing and accepting it as another part of the mysteries of the universe.

"I need to know is how? Moira you weren't there when she was created so how is it possible even I didn't know until she was in my room reading my comics."

"One word, ghost boy. Clockwork"

Danny's fudge slip out of his hand as he stare at Moira in disbelief, as she was in a daze as she took a long sip of her chocolate drink,

"I was here before Vlad had started the experiment. In which I at that moment work for Clockwork and he begin omniscience about Dani's life; he sent me go to Vlad's mansion where project was beginning for information. I didn't know at the time what Clockwork wanted me there until I was about to leave this world. This is where I realise why Dani lasted longer then her brothers, to have free will and to why she is female and younger in age. Without my genetic code she would have never been created let alone be alive. He gave me the choice of keeping her alive or not letting her existed since she … but I could never kill a living being especially a child. So I took the responsibility for her as both a protector and as a parent. If I refuse she would have die due to her human half being unstable later on in life."

"You... I... you didn't needed to … I could've … no"

Dani realising that her life was in her mother's hand since the beginning other then that fruit-loop, felt her eyes tearing up as she clung onto Moira, embracing her in which her mother return back. Moira realised then when she saw Dani's reaction then that she never told Dani about that moment with Clockwork when she was frozen in time.

"Dani, it's alright. You were never a burden so don't put them blame on yourself, I accepted you for who you were not because of Clockwork's decision to change the time stream. I love you and don't you forget it. You are not a mistake. You're my daughter nothing more or nothing less." warm smiles appear on the faces of the two Fenton children that were watching

"So Clockwork did this; it makes sense in a way. Now that I think about it, she's also your daughter as well isn't she Danny" Jazz grinned slowly as Danny began to stutter.

"Well that make sense, isn't that right, _Daddy_" Dani smile sweetly at her brother

"What, no … I" Dani, Jazz and Moira laugh as they watch Danny fall through the chair, face red in embarrassment and in surprise by the title.

Looking out the window she sense the stars were out lighting the streets with it innocent glow even if it not visible with street lights. She hope everything was alright since the last time she been close to home was at the Alter of Naught but back then it wasn't time for celebration since it was the final battle against Xemnas. Something about this night seems different that has made her on edge of distress.

Between the laughter in the room, a sudden ache in her head made her wince out loud. The laughter slowly stoped as they look at the bluenette who look like she was in pain.

"Moira are you alright?" Jazz asked looking at the girl's pale face but she didn't respond.

The pain continues to increase in her mind as her mental shields were crumbling. Any shields she raised now to block out the pain became fragment until at last the cries of a world shriek through her mind and body, spreading the pain of pure agony through her. Visions of the fallen world's pain came flashing through her mind.

When Moira didn't respond to Jazz, or any of their words. Danny went over to her to check when he realise that she was trembling as pain slowly etch onto her face.

"Mom! Are you all right? Answer me! MOM!"

Dani rushed over to her, trying to get some reaction but even when she tried to get her mom to stand, she simply collapse to the floor shaking as she curl within herself. Dani immediately pull Moira into her arms but it was all for naught.

Danny and Jazz had seen a perfectly happy girl became absolutely frighten and in pain. Danny immediately became worry and glare around the room for any ghost activity and when finding none became confused.

Jazz in the meanwhile tries to put her psychology lessons into practice. She approached Moira and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but what it did was the complete opposite when Moira started to struggled and shrieked pain fill scream as if the touch had burn her.

A scream that startled made everyone in the room jump in fright; the broken voice of Moira, whispers out loud from the scream

"It's gone … gone … the Darkness … GONE!"

She seem to break apart after this as she silently sob within her arms not noticing the others around her before falling unconscious from the pain.

Outside in the night sky, a star in the distance that had increased it bright glow vanished into the darkness.

Dani held the now still girl in her arms and had a worried expression but had more experience being around with the Traveller and had seen this once before but never to this extreme. Jazz looks at her brother for answers for what happen but even Danny shook his head in her silent question.

"The darkness … but that crisis has been solved already. Something is wrong out there. Something bad."

"Can you tell us what going on with her?" Danny asks still a bit shaken himself from what happen.

"I ca-"

"GHOSTS! I WOULD RIP IT FROM LIMB TO LIMB FOR INVADING OUR HOME!

Jack came thundering down in his ghost pyjamas with a loaded up with the Fenton ecto-gun, looking widely around while his wife, Maddie came behind him sleepy eyed before setting her sights onto the 3 girls on the floor.

"Can anyone fill in the details on this situation" Maddie look at the collapse girl who was in pain and the other girl who looks almost like Danny before a sound fill the room.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

All eyes went to Moirae as the sound came from the strange girl's earpiece. Dani notices it immediately and took it off her ear and place it in her and activated it. She didn't notice the stare from the rest of the Fenton's family watching her.

"Traveller, this is Master Yen Sid."

"Not the Traveller. You're speaking to Phantom Yen Sid. Oh god thank goodness it you. Mom ... Moira she, she"

"A star has gone out tonight and knowing the connection Moira has to the worlds it made her similar to an empath when the world cried out for help."

"She never told me that… the worst she would get is a migraine but I never knew what cause it"

Dani just sighed knowing that this is the beginning of the worst for Moira.

"Is she alright?"

"She scared me." Dani shivered as she remember the recent screams of her mother "Screamed bloody murder before collapsing."

"This shouldn't have happen. She has strong barriers protecting her mind at all time. I'll need to examine her as soon as possible. Phantom once the Traveller has come to tell her to come back to Mystery Tower immediately."

Yen Sid close communication with the Dani and she look at her mother before looking up to the rest of her family. "She an empath"

"Empath what that?" Danny asked

"Danny you're clueless. Empath is a name of a person who can feel the emotional and mental state of a person. Meaning she physical got hurt with all those feelings that came all at once from that crisis."

Jazz told Danny before she wince at the fact at how that could affect someone mental state if it been going on for a while.

"ehem ehem"

The three teenagers in the room finally paid attention to the parental units that were still waiting for answers at this time of night. Danny looked at his sister … no daughter and decided to stick to the truth about her identity.

"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet your granddaughter Danielle and her mother Moirae"

* * *

><p>Moira just sat stirring her tea absent mindlessly the following afternoon as she finally finish reconstructing the last of her mental barriers that crumbled away during the blackout of that vanishing star. From what she had been told when she woke up that Mr and Mrs. Fenton knows about Dani's true parentage now and seem okay with it at the moment. She feels odd about it that more people knows about her daughter since she spent most of time hiding it to keep Dani safe.<p>

The hybrid fairy heard quite footsteps as Dani slowly walk into the kitchen. Moira smiled at that it reminds her of the time when Dani trying to avoid the truth of a situation.

"Dani … I'm leaving at sundown today. I need to know what happening back home. So I want you to be a good girl and stay out of trouble as I won't be there to get you out of them "

Moira said Dani up front as the teen ghost was startled at her words. She drank her tea and watch Dani's crest fallen emotion appear at her words.

"So I really can't come with you? But I want to help you as there more strength with numbers"

The bluenette stop drinking and place her cup onto the table, her face fills with horror at the very idea of her daughter coming with her.

"There is no need to put yourself into danger that is completely unnecessary" Moira said sternly as a hint of sternness in her tone.

"Yes it is! You are apart of my family, mother and I can't-"

"Danielle Jaeliana Fenton Disney! That is enough!"

Silence was awkward as a fuse was built between Moira and Dani as they both stood facing each other in their argument against each other completely stubborn to understand the other. Danny who heard the commotion came in to see both of them at wits end with each other.

"What going on here?" Danny asked which broke the tension between the girls. Moira noticing Danny, step away from Dani but still kept herself stern. Dani however decided to pull her brother into the argument.

"Danny can you help convince Moira that I can come with her. Please?"

Danny notice that this argument was centring around the situation that happen the day before couldn't really make the argument go to Dani's favour. He looks at Dani before shaking his head.

"Sorry Dani but this discussion is between you and Moira here. But from what I've heard she is trying to do this for your own good and don't you want to spend sometime with me your father."

Moira raise an eyebrow at this turn of event glad that someone was on her side but Dani didn't really take heed of her brother words and glares at Moira. She was about to continue but she never had the chance to say anything when Moira grab her wrist and force her to look at her.

"Mom, I-"

Dani could do nothing but stare into Moira's eyes. She was cheated out of this argument as Moira bear out her soul to Dani expressing every emotion about the situation and her that Dani's anger just faded away at realising how much she meant to Moira that it was scary but not in bad a way but the good kind that showed how much Moira love her.

"… You had to do that, Mom. Cheater." Moira couldn't help but giggled at that but finally Dani understood why she couldn't come with her.

"Danielle you are still naïve to the world, to my universe. That is where the battles are fought are always for the life or destruction of the universe just for power! I didn't train you just so you can fight with me. This battle is for those who wield the keyblade, the most powerful weapon in the universe either for the dark or light "

Moira slowly pull her daughter into a hug and held her tightly. They stay like that for a while before she continued to speak.

"Dani, I don't want you to be further involve unless you have to. This is going to be harder then the adventures we had and I don't want you to die for my sake. I was simply a guide then but now I'm going to step out of the sideline with what just happen. I love you so much, Dani; so let me protect you the only way I can ... even if we can't see each other for a while."

Dani pull slightly away from her mom to look up at her before asking a simply request.

"Fine then promise me you'll come back after this is over."

"Dani..."

"Promise me!"

Wide eye she look at her daughter, of course she knew of her promises and her words were always binding keeping herself true to what she promise no matter what it is.

"Danielle, I promise come back here to see you no matter how long it takes or where I am."

Dani then held her mother tightly once more in their hug; it was just like the asteroid event but better, as she knew Moira was coming back to her. Moira look over to Danny and gave a small smile but he saw the silent request in her eyes and he agreed to it. He would keep Danielle safe for her.

"Now then since we don't have all day to be with each other. Let have fun going around town-"

A loud train whistle broke through the touching moment; a sound that shouldn't have come from the basement at all since it soundproof.

"Did you guys hear that right? I'm not just hearing it!" Jasmine walk in quickly after the whistle went.

"Yes but that not possible, the lab is soundproof" Danny replied back confused.

"I've never heard it before have you mom…." Dani trailed off as she saw Moira silent but wide eye with recognition. She remembers where she heard that familiar whistle from and ran out of the room and headed downstairs.

Jazz, Danny and Dani look at each other before following her down to the labs. Moira already had her cloak back on, pull the hood up before summoning her keyblade at hand.

What she and the rest of them saw when reaching the bottom of stairs in the labs was unreal. A purple and gold train stood in the middle of the lab that came out of the Fenton Portal, sitting on top of glowing green train tracks.

"Is that what I think it is?" Moira gasped as she recognised this train. It was the only one of its kind and she knew who own it.

"A train. How on earth did a train fit into the lab or this house for the matter of fact?" Danny should have accepted the strange and weird things that happen around him and this town but this was the icing on the cake, a very big one indeed. "First it was the spectre speeder, then a motor cycle and now a train. Why don't they just sail the NASA space shuttle through next!"

Moira ignore Danny's comment to take in the familiarity of the train "It's the Phantom Train. One of the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town" she looks again to confirm it "But what on earth is it doing here?"

"You mean there a train name after me. Am I really that famous"

Dani seeing that her brother's ego taken hold of him at what Moira said decided to deal with it in her own way. A slab to the back of the head is what he got for the comment as Dani smile innocently.

"Oww"

"No you're not that famous. It a train that travels through that worlds to Master Yen Sid place but since it invisible to most people, no one can see but it doesn't mean they can't hear it. It's actually called the Dimension Bound train."

Moira answered the silent question that would be on everyone mind thanks to the train appearing here. The train that should have stayed in her own universe but if it is here then who is inside it and why are they here for?

"It the same train that passes by the Mystery tower. Why didn't I remember that?" Dani exclaimed as it finally hit her when she saw it before.

"Dani, turn invisible or leave the basement."

"What?" Dani look at Moirae confuse.

"Go Invisible now!"

Dani heard the worry in her mother's voice and did what she was told. Dani went invisible just in time as the soft opening of the doors reveal that was on the train surprise all the teenagers in shock again for different reasons

"Who are you?"

Danny questioned as he had his hands blazing of ecto energy ready to fire at any second when the clanging of a keyblade hit the floor was heard; surprise he turn around and became flabbergasted for once. He saw her on floor kneeling before the small figure that held an air of grace and royalty.

"Your Majesty!"

"We meet at last, Traveller."

* * *

><p><strong>Realm of Darkness<strong>

If one was to stand here, they would have properly questioned whether they became blind because for miles around is the endless black darkness without a single thing in sight except for a sandy eroding path that winded around disappearing into infinite yet there was a lone silhouette of a person walking across with only their crimson red hair as the only spark of colour in this bottomless pit. Shad walk the path with company of a jewel amber dragon encircling her neck as she heads towards her goal; the location in which her s_weet manipulative mistress_ and the bear of the fool Pete now live... the Castle that Never Was.

A sound echo as a portal rip open in front of her almost startling her out of though but she smirk to see that it an inter-warp not a corridor of darkness, the short cuts in travelling through the realm of darkness "Let see this is the right one" she put her hand through it and pull at the essences of the trailing darkness towards her, spilling out her hands as tendrils searching for the _light_ to consume.

Grasping the darkness with her magic, wide eye she gasps, "No, this can't be. He supposed to be dead! Why is he here still alive"

She rush in to only find herself on the darken beach of the Dark Median where the moonlight lit the way to the border of this realm, the divide to the light. Walking silently to be unnoticed to be close enough to spy on them and the man who show Xemnas to the door, Ansem the wise.

Just as she was about to confront him she heard another set of footprints arriving going towards the man. Quickly she fled back into the cover of the shadows to watch, with interest she took a glance over at the woman and recognise the armour that she had, similar to what her recent ally had and wonder whether she was an apprentice or master of the Keyblade.

_Two who were never meant to meet_

Sitting by himself at the ocean's edge wearing nothing else but the Organisation XIII's cloak; he stare into the open space watching the waves crash to shore glimmering from the pale far of light in the distance. He had neither knowledge what lay beyond nor what he left behind; not even the reason for being here other then to grieve over his fragments of memories.__

"Who are you?"

"Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors." He turn towards the lady; his voice was rough from lack of use but was glad for some company in this miserable place then his own broken mind.

"Please, call me Aqua." Aqua herself was please for company no matter who it was as she spent far too long here fighting for life for what seem to be eternity with no way out. "Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?"

The man only looks back at the moving tides for a while before responding.

"Well ... I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came... Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here." 

He looks across the ocean lost in though, yet again trying to remember why this happens to him.

"That's too bad."

Aqua bow her head in remorse for the man before sitting down on the sand, head upon her arms resting for the first time in ages since going through the realm of darkness was the survival of the fittest even then time cease to exist and it doesn't help when you don't age as well.

"I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours … unable to escape …"

He turn to look down at the warrior … the keyblade warrior, that sounded right; seeming to have questions overflowing his mind about his new company at the memory that appear. "You wish to return to your own world?

Aqua slowly nodded remembers flashbacks of friends she knew, "It's my friends. I promise I'd be there for them."

"Your friends?" questioning her answer he looks down at her properly and somewhere in his memories did familiarity of her remind him of a special person "Somewhere in the scraps of memories I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you – true to his friends, and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe. 

Aqua heard his words about the light, which jotted her out of her memories, "Keep the light safe?" She look up at the man in worry, what had happen since she been down here, "I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once." There was sadness in his voice as if he contributes his part in this ever-increasing darkness, "But at every turn, that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day."

Aqua heard the man's tale and grew more interested about the boy with each passing word, she couldn't believe it maybe … just maybe they are alive. She immediately turns to him hoping for some good news, something to look forward to in the future.

"Huh? Wait a sec … Is his name Terra or Ven?" 

The man glance at the woman who had now put her full attention towards him, eyes fill with hope when this question was said but he knew that what she wanted to hear wouldn't be his answer.

He shook his head sadly already seeing the woman's sadness returning "Neither of those. I'm afraid."

Aqua stare at the man, her hope crumbled at his response. Knowing that it was too good to be true. She sigh and turn to look back at the ocean, "Should've known"

The crashing of the waves was heard in this moment of pause, letting both temporary denizen of the realm of darkness to process the information of what they learnt. Shade who was listening in, actually more like eavesdropping became more interested at this. It seems as this conversation move along she began to believe that this man who claim to have no inking to who he was could be really Ansem the Wise. But the question still reminds, how did he survive the explosion and who are Ven and Terra?

"How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more … Back then my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things … both to him and his friends." He stare at his own hands and what it had done in his emotional state, flashes of what happen seem to flicker so quickly that it was out of his reach leaving him in despair and shame.

"I brought unhappiness to more lives then one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep. I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I like to believe … Maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts – he could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I manage to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me … and even you."

Aqua started to become interested in this boy once more, even if it wasn't her friends. He has something special that everyone seem to notice and hope that she would able to see for herself why this man has so much faith place in him, she turn towards the man hoping that he can answer.

"What's this boy's name?"

The man did not turn to face Aqua as his memories flicker of the boy with brilliant sense of justice and a set of bright childlike blue eyes …

"His name … is …"

_All the pieces lie where they fell_

Flashes of people, strangers and known, were shown to Shad. So many looking for hope in the hero to be their key to rest, so strong that she stumble back from the force of it all.

Aqua still looking at the man suddenly felt a jolt within her, the answer she wanted she already knew since the beginning, deep within her heart.

Tears seem to swell in her eyes before they stream down her face as she began to hope strongly once more, not seeming to notice the man's gaze on her.

"Sora..."

Shad whisper his name along with Aqua, as flashes of distant futures came into her mind all those who wait for their saviour.

Either way it wasn't her concern at the moment as for the last time she did she was under a trance that kept her under control of her _sweet_ mistress of evil so she just turn away and continue her way before noticing the bright blue eyes of the woman stare straight at her. Startled at this Shad did the only thing she could; placing a finger to her lip and smirk slightly she told the wielder to kept quiet as she vanish into the shadows and into the portal.

Aqua listen to the man's tale in which being with him was the only comfort she had 13 years while she was still the prisoner of darkness, trap outside of time. She listen until she felt another gaze focus on her from behind and turn around to see a girl with amber eyes and crimson hair with wide eye expression startled at been notice with the exact same trench coat of the man beside her. That girl was too familiar for her taste but why would someone like her be in a place like this when the girl seemed to smirk with finger to lip before dissolving into the shadows.

The road was endless with nothing but the company of her amber jewel dragon around her neck, she watch the mass above as it changed from the blackest night to streakiest of harsh tainted blue and purple as dead trees appear framing the road. It was only when she first caught sight of the strange buildings in the distance that something was wrong.

The streets were dim as dark flames lick the crumbling walls torching scars upon it smooth surface, the plants lay wither representing thorn like features as the blood was smear across the walls as it pool onto the cobbles streets and into the water feature as debris of floating stones lay about with the canons and weapons lay litter on the road into the city. Shad of course seen many worlds of the Realm of Light fall into darkness but this isn't close to the core such as Enchanted Domains and such but from across the borders from a world that she became fond of and seem untouchable by the chaos lay the ruins of the once proud Dragon City of Warfang.

Shad knew this place, she knew the people, she grew attached to them and to see this was a nightmare even worst them Maleficent's rage. Stepping onto the stone path did she now see the visions of heartless screaming with glee as they brought the shadows of destruction consuming everything in sight in blood murder. Feeling the fire's heat as they devour all life as the pain of the citizen's watching their hearts being pull out as many howled in haunted terror as the strength of darkness risen becoming stronger.

"Cynder, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter ... What has befallen on you my dear friends?"

Not a sound echo through this city now as all was silent, all that was is now dead.

The familiar sound of the inter-warp had open again, turning for it she walk through without a though as she couldn't go through the city not like this in it horrible state to continue her travel. What seem like hours Shad reach another fallen world in which faux sky of the world fail to be even close to the real thing as the familiar floating castle that glow from the distant lights that flicker as they stood miles apart along the street in the cold darkness, as moonlight barely lit up the surrounding; signs flicker on and off casting unwanted shadows to stay on as Shadows move through the ground, beady yellow eyes blinking every now and then.

Walking through she slink around the corner hiding by the dark watching, waiting for an opening as she stare towards her goal, the floating castle of the World of Never Was still standing with it all it white glory with the sight as the symbol change to a heartless as flames of green light glow from the windows with wicked thorns spreading beneath encircling it.

"Maleficent's famous calling card!" annoy at the fact, bits of scarlet red hair slip from her black cloak as her golden eyes reflect the moonlight. She looked around before stepping out of her cover walking the path to the castle, keyblade in hand – Will of the Abyss; a blade coloured of ink black to purple as thorns encase around it, with the handle being of a dragon wing of grey with the heartless symbol as it keychain.

A beeping sound was heard that fill the silences, she look down to see her communicator light flashing on her wrist as the noise kept going; yellow eyes that been looking somewhere else immediately focus on her as they started to crawl their way to her.

She growled, holding a stance keyblade in hand as they surrounded her; she flick the lid open and responded in an annoy scowl.

"Standing by Yen Sid and you really do have such a bad timing to call at this moment you know that! And how on earth did you get this freaking number!"


End file.
